Appliances, vehicles, sensors, controllers, actuators, and other devices can gather data and interact with the physical world. This network of devices or Internet-of-Things (IoT) can be utilized to improve operations and provide new services. In order to ensure the security and reliability of IoT device connections in an enterprise setting, the enterprise can utilize a management service capable of protecting IoT device data, as well as email, corporate documents, and other enterprise data from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. In order to access a network, IoT devices can connect through a gateway or another edge device.
Client devices, edge devices, and other devices can be required to authenticate with the management service to ensure secure management communications. For example, a client device such as a cellular phone, a tablet, a computer, or another device can authenticate with the management service using credentials created by or otherwise associated with an end user of the client device. However, a gateway or edge device might not be associated with an end user or their credentials in the manner that a cellular phone, a tablet, or a computer is associated with an end user. One solution might be to allow an administrator to be considered an end user for the gateway, but this solution is problematic. For instance, it can be a security risk for an administrator to create and know the credentials used to authenticate a gateway with the management service.